Shadow's Little Secret
by HiImawalrus
Summary: Sonic takes a trip to Shadow's house, and Shadow shows what might surprise Sonic.
1. A Secret About Shadow

Sonic came back to his house from his usual 3 hour-run. First, he took a run through some mountains. Their was a nice view of the city when Sonic was looking at it on a cliff. Then, he ran to the lake near Station Square, and finally, the park. After the run, he was tired and sweating a lot. His feet were hurting from the run and he wanted to take his shoes off and sit on his comfy chair. 

The house was made of wood, with white paint. The grass was short, as it was mowed yesterday. The roof was a dark gray, with birds walking back and forth on it. Sonic was relieved to be back home. He looked under his doormat and found his keys to unlock the front door. He grabbed them and put the key in the lock and turned it. He went inside and felt the soft carpet underneath him and walked towards the chair he longed to sit in. He was going to sit on it, until he found out he forgot to check the mail today. He wanted to sit down and relax, but it had to wait. So, he went back outside to his mailbox and pulled down the little door. Two magazines (one of them is a naughty magazine evil laugh), a few bills, and one letter addressed to him.

Sonic went back inside and placed the mail on the table. He blushed, as he looked at some pages in his "dirty" magazine. He walked to his bedroom and put the magazine in his socks section in the wooden clothes dresser for later. He then saw a letter addressed to him. The weird thing was, it was from Shadow. Shadow would never write letters to Sonic, since he hated him so much.

'He probably wants a rematch from the race I won in the park a week ago.' Sonic thought. He ripped the envelope and took out the paper. The letter was in Shadow's handwriting, and it said:

Dear Sonic,

Come to my house for a surprise at 7:00 p.m. I hope to see you there.

From,  
Shadow

It was 3:00 p.m., so Sonic had to wait four hours. He couldn't wait for four hours, since he's very impatient all the time. He took his shoes and socks off and went in the bathroom. He opened the closet and looked below and took out an electronic footbath. He filled it with water and went back to the living room. He finally sat in his cozy chair and put his feet in the footbath. He turned it on and relaxed, as he grabbed the Sports Illustrated magazine and read his favorite articles.

It was now 6:50, and Sonic was done reading, as he put the magazine under the chair. He grabbed a new pair of socks and put them on, while he puts the dirty, smelly pair in the laundry chute that leads to the basement. He then put on his shoes and walked out the front door.

'If it's another race,' Sonic thought, 'then I'm going to win again.'

Sonic ran through the city to Shadow's house, which was kind of far away from Sonic's, but that didn't really matter to him. He looked at the old house in front of him. The house was made out of bricks, but it looked very old. Every time someone steps on the wooden porch, it squeaks. Shadow sometimes cleans the windows, making it sparkle and clear (and the birds fly to the window and WHAM! XD).

Sonic knocked on the front door. No one answered the door, so he thought he could go inside on his own. Shadow could be in the shower, or listening to loud music if no one answered the door. He turned the knob and went inside. The walls were a dark red color, like fresh blood, and the floor was a shiny hardwood design. The right side was the living room and the left side was the kitchen. To the middle of Sonic was the hallway. The first room was the bathroom, and the last room was Shadow's bedroom.

"Shadow, you home?" Sonic asked out loud.

"I'm in here!" A voice answered out loud from Shadow's bedroom, but the voice sounded feminine. Sonic walked across the dark hallway to Shadow's room. The walls were also a dark red color, and the floor had a gray carpet. To Sonic's right, was a little TV, and in front of it was a queen-sized bed. On the bed was a black female hedgehog, with her quills going upwards with red streaks on top. She had white chest hair, as it covered her breasts. She was only wearing dark red panties and red eyeshadow. Her arms had red streaks going down to her hands, and red streaks from her legs down to her feet. Her hands and feet were naked, as they had no gloves or shoes.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. He thought the girl was an intruder, a thief breaking in Shadow's home to steal his stuff. He growled and said, "Don't you know this is someone else's house?"

The female giggled and smirked at Sonic, and then said, "Don't you recognize me, Sonic?"

Sonic looked down and up on the familiar hedgehog, then gasped, as he now knew who she was. "SHADOW!? How did you...when were you...what the hell is going on?" He was speechless at the moment. He blushed at the sight of Shadow, half-naked in front of him.

"Come sit down, and I'll explain." Shadow said. Sonic climbed on the bed and sat next to the female Shadow. "Well, first off, I'm really a girl, not a boy." Shadow explained. "It all started in Space Colony Ark. My creator, Gerald Robotnik wanted to give me a new special power, so I can really be the ultimate lifeform. He gave me the ability to change genders whenever I wanted to, by a little operation. He placed a little electronic chip inside my brain. He also put the same chips in my gold bracelets. My left bracelet has a blue chip, so I can turn into a boy. The right bracelet has a pink chip, so I can change back into a girl. I can control this ability with my bracelets, like a Chaos Emerald. There was a slight malfunction after the operation. When I turn into a girl, I can't control my powers, except change genders, but when I'm a boy, I have my powers. I don't know why. Gerald never found that out.

"Ever since I got this ability, Gerald would have 'happy' thoughts about me, because he was a perverted old man. And one day, he...he..." Shadow started to cry a little, but continued, "he used me as a sex slave, because after the sex, I can change back into a boy so I won't get pregnant. Everyday, he would just grab me into his bedroom and use me any time he wanted, and I never liked it one bit. It was like torture to me, even on the first day. It hurt like hell when I felt the pain, and I was depressed every day ever since. The only person that comforted me whenever I was sad was Maria. I loved her very much, but now, she's dead, and I have no one else to be happy with."

She covered her face with her hands and started to cry again, her face stained with tears. Sonic felt bad about her and her past. He hugged her gently, trying to comfort her. Shadow hugged back, feeling a bit happy from the comfort, but was still sad. She continued telling her story, "After Dr. Eggman found me fifty years later, I was scared by his looks. He looked just like Gerald. He used me to collect the Chaos Emeralds only for him, the selfish bastard. I told Rouge about my dark secret, and she was fine with it, and we are now best friends. But there was that night, when I was so scared by Eggman. I was going to put my nightdress on, until Eggman, without knocking, opened my door. He saw me as a girl, and he had that pervert-grin on his face, just like Gerald's face. He grabbed me, took me in his bedroom, pushed me on the bed, and raped me."

"WHAT!" Sonic gasped. He was now really pissed. His hands turned into fists and growls. "Now he's really gotten too far. I'm going to crack his head wide open for this."

"Calm down, Sonic." Shadow comforted Sonic by hugging him friendship-like. Then, She continues, "After Eggman had his fun, I ran away from him and quit my job as an evil person and joined you guys. I'm still afraid that he still knows my secret power that I hide, and I'm afraid he might search for me and rape me again."

Sonic comforted her again. He doesn't like his friends to feel frightened about something. He changed the subject by saying this, "Why were you a boy all the time and never a girl?"

"Actually, I'm a girl when I'm sleeping, in the morning, taking showers, or just being alone all by myself in the house. But I'm never a girl in public because I wanted to protect myself from the perverts in the city, and I'm a always a boy because I have my powers at that time." Shadow explained. "I was just so scared from my past, I didn't want it to happen again. I had a bad attitude all the time because I was so depressed, until I met you."

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic questioned. He felt Shadow hold him close and nuzzle him.

"We have so much in common, Sonic." Shadow said. "We look alike, we love to race against each other, and we both like to read the same 'dirty' magazine."

"How did you know I had those?" Sonic asked.

"One time, I was at your house for the night, because of that hail storm. I looked in your dresser and found a copy. It's quite interesting, you know?"

Sonic chuckled at that and wrapped an arm around Shadow. Shadow smiled and hugged him again, and then said, "Sonic, I have another secret to tell you." Shadow gently connects her lips against Sonic's. Sonic gasped, as his eyes were wide open during the kiss. Shadow then pulled off and stared at Sonic with her ruby eyes and said, "I love you, Sonic."

"You what?" Sonic was surprised after Shadow told him her feelings. His heart was beating fast, as he felt Shadow kiss his neck multiple times. He then said, "But what about the times when you said you hated me?"

"Those were all lies, Sonic." Shadow said. "I was protecting myself, like I always did. I was too afraid to trust people, including my friends. Yes, I was afraid and a coward."

"You should've trusted me." Sonic said. "I'm your friend, Shadow. I would never do a horrible thing like what you said. I'm not like those people in Station Square. Sure, I read dirty magazines, but I would never really touch another person without asking."

"That's what I like about you." Shadow caressed Sonic's face with a hand. "You're so kind and caring, just like Maria. I've been looking for someone just like her, and then I found you." Shadow smiled and pecked a kiss on Sonic's cheek. She gently cried again and said, "Oh Sonic, I'm so sorry for being so violent on you in the past. I was just defending myself."

"It's ok." Sonic wrapped his arms around her neck. He smiled, as Shadow nuzzled his chest. He scratches one of Shadow's ears, making her sigh in happiness. He didn't know why, but he liked having her close to him. It felt comfortable and relaxing to him. To Shadow, she felt the same way. Sonic nuzzles her neck and says, "I love you too, Shadow." Sonic attaches his lips to her and kisses her softly. Shadow responded by wrapping an arm around Sonic's head to deepen the kiss. Her hands explored Sonic's body; his chest, his back quills, etc. Her hand strokes his tail, causing him to moan softly in the kiss. They pulled off for a moment to catch their breaths. Shadow rested her back on the bed, her head relaxing on the pillow in front of Sonic.

"Sonic..." Shadow spoke softly, "Please, spend the night with me."

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked. "Even after all you've been through?"

"Yes, I'm sure, Sonic. I trust you." Shadow replied. She took out her breasts from the chest hair and blushed slightly. She looked up at Sonic, waiting for his actions. Sonic kissed Shadow again as his hands roam her body. He caresses her breasts and she moans softly, holding close to him. He kisses and nibbles gently on her neck and runs a hand through her quills. Sonic's warmth felt so good to her, she wanted more. His head goes lower to her breasts and licks her right nipple as his hand caresses her left breast, as Shadow moans softly in pleasure. Sonic sucks on her nipple while caressing her other breast, lovingly. Shadow pulls down her panties, throwing them to the floor and then opened her legs. Sonic then switched to her left breast, sucking on the nipple and caressing the right breast. He teased her right nipple with his hand and Shadow groans in pleasure. Sonic's hand traveled south to Shadow's pussy and rubs the slit.

"Ahhh, Sonic!" Shadow moaned out in the room as Sonic began fingering her snatch.

"You like that?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded and moaned as he rubbed her clit, playfully. Then, he brought his wet fingers near Shadow's lips. Shadow licked around his fingers, enjoying the semi-sour taste. "Mmm..."

Shadow loved having Sonic close. Whenever he was with her, she was happy. In the past, instead of being happy with Sonic, she would frown, or make a simple smirk. She hoped Sonic felt the same way as her, because right now, she was in heaven.

"You look beautiful." Sonic complimented. Shadow blushed and chuckled at that. She did agree that she was very pretty. She just didn't see herself as a girl in the mirror, much. Sonic was getting aroused from the angelic woman below him. So aroused, he began to get an erection, as it came out of his sheath. Shadow saw this and giggled again. She got up and held close to Sonic, while her hand traveled to his cock and strokes it gently, making Sonic groan in pleasure. "Oh Shadow┘" Sonic moaned. His member became harder from the attention Shadow was giving.

"I'm kind of hungry, mind if I have a little taste?" Shadow asked. She licked her lips as her head went below his mid-section. Her tongue came out and licked around Sonic's member, like a lollipop, as she stroked the bottom of it. Sonic rested his hand on her head and smiled. Shadow smiled back, before taking a few inches into her mouth. She sucked on the shaft deeply, and hearing Sonic groan turned her on. She sucks on it sexy-like, making him feel good. Sonic thrusts gently in her mouth, but Shadow held his hips still and continued having her way for the next ten minutes.

"I'm gonna cum!" Sonic warned Shadow. He held her head, tightly, as he groans loudly and came in her mouth deeply. Shadow pulled his member out of her mouth and swallowed. She liked the taste, and she chuckled, as Sonic was still hard.

Shadow lied back down on the bed and opened her legs again, waiting for Sonic to take her, to begin his magic. Sonic smiled and kissed her, as he got in position. He slowly entered her and moaned at the feeling. Shadow gripped onto the bedsheets and moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around him and pushes him deeper with her legs. Good thing Sonic didn't have to hurt her, because there was no barrier to break, because of her past. The journey was nice and smooth without any pain. Sonic lifted Shadow's legs and rests them on his shoulders. He begins to thrust in deeply, while Shadow arches her back and moans, "Oh god...Sonic..."

Sonic calmed Shadow down by scratching her ears and rubbing her back quills. Shadow relaxes and lies back down. The feeling now felt pleasure to her. In the past, she only felt pain and used. But now, she felt loved, and she was happy. To Sonic, he also felt loved.

"Ah┘yes! Oh Sonic!" Shadow couldn't control herself, by squirming around the bed and moaning Sonic's name. She continued to squirm more and tells Sonic to go faster. Sonic smiled and complied as he thrusts faster into her, while his bare hands rub her sides, feeling the soft, black fur that covers her skin.

"Ugh┘oh Shadow," Sonic moaned, "You're so tight!"

Their moans mingled in the room and the bed was shaking, violently, but the couple didn't care. Sonic ran his hands over Shadow's breasts again, making her yelp in pleasure. He began sucking on her tits again and caressed her breasts.

"Oh...Sonic...oh...Sonic...oh...Sonic..." Shadow continued moaning this rhythm, as Sonic was getting turned on by it. Shadow flipped over Sonic, so she can be on top, which made him yelp in surprise, but he was okay with it as he smirked at her. "Sonic...Ahh!" She began moving up and down as she holds onto his waist. Her tail wags from left to right, a sign that means she's happy.

"Shadow┘Ugh!" Sonic grips onto her butt and thrusts upward. He sucked again on her right nipple, which was now his favorite spot to suckle on. He sat up in a sitting position and continued his way of pleasuring Shadow.

"Oh oh OH!" Shadow moved up and down faster. There was a new feeling she felt, and it felt like she was about to burst. "Sonic, what's happening!"

"AH!" Sonic knew she was close to her orgasm. He was also close to his own orgasm. He kept caressing her breasts and teasing her tits. "It's ok...just keep going! Oh!" He continues thrusting upwards into her, his moans mingling with hers. He was about to come too, but he wanted to wait until they do at the same time. He was aching for release as he was groaning uncontrollably and said, "Shadow, I can't hold it any longer!"

"It's ok, you can come!" Shadow said and rode deeper. She then reached her peak and orgasms, as she grips tightly on Sonic's waist, while arching her back. The orgasm made him not hold it any longer and let it go.

"SHADOW! OH...OOOHH!" He released inside her dripping pussy as he gripped tightly to her butt. After the release, he loosened his grip on her butt and rested his arms on the bed, as he caught his breath. Shadow lied down on Sonic and kissed him, lovingly. Sonic cuddled her close and kissed back with equal passion, not wanting to let go. Shadow pulled Sonic's cock out of her pussy and lied next to him.

"Lets get some sleep, baby." Shadow said. Her eyes were half way open, meaning she was tired from the fun. Sonic said a simple okay and cuddled close to Shadow. There was a silent pause for a minute, until Shadow broke the silence.

"Sonic? Do you really mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what?" Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow.

"Do you really love me?"

"Of course I do, baby." Sonic kissed her cheek, and then said, "C'mon, lets get some shut-eye."

Shadow smiled, then drifted off in a deep sleep with her new lover.


	2. Her Date With Sonic

It was 7:00 a.m., and Shadow started to wake up, as the sun hits her eyes. She turned over to look at her new lover, Sonic, the one she always dreamed of having, and now, he's sleeping in her bed. She kissed him gently to wake him up. Sonic opened one eye and smiled at Shadow and kissed back.

"What should we do today?" Sonic asked and cuddled Shadow.

"You want to go out for the day?" Shadow asked. "There's this new restaurant I've been dying to go to. We should go there for breakfast. And maybe we could take a trip to the park, and then that dance club you told me about."

Sonic chuckled and kissed Shadow's forehead. He then got out of bed and said, "Hey Shadow, you want to go out like a girl, today?"

"What?" Shadow said while she was nervous. "But, I don't want to┘"

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." Sonic walked over to Shadow and hugged her. Shadow hugged back and smiled again, then said, "But what if our friends see me like this?"

"Just pretend you're my cousin. No one will ever find out."

Shadow went to her closet to pick out what skirt she should wear today. There were two lines of skirts hanging on the poles. The top pole was a line of black skirts, and on the bottom pole was a line of red skirts. On the floor, to the left, were a set of red shoes (she really loves red), and to the right, were a set of black ones. She decided to take out a red skirt and a pair of red shoes for the day, since it was going to be a fun day. Sonic looked in her closet to see all the skirts she had.

"Where are all the shirts?" Sonic asked. He didn't want Shadow to go topless in public.

"I don't need a shirt. My chest hair covers my breasts." Shadow giggled, while she her feet stepped into the skirt and pulled it up with her white panties. She twirled around in front of Sonic and winked at him. "How do I look?"

"Awesome." Sonic replied. He put on his shoes and socks, and his gloves. He stretched his fingers and kissed Shadow's cheek. "You would look more beautiful with makeup on."

Shadow giggled again and agreed. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought she was beautiful, and would look more awesome in makeup. She opened the bathroom closet and took out her makeup kit and settled it on the counter near the sink. She looked in the mirror in front of her, as she took out her usual red eye shadow and put some on her eyes. She took out the dark red lipstick and smeared some on her puckered lips. Sonic watched her, as she put her makeup on in the bathroom. She closed the kit and put it back in the closet where it last was. She winked at Sonic again and stepped out the bathroom.

"We must eat at that restaurant, now, because I'm famished." Shadow said as her stomach growled. Sonic walked to the front door and opened it. Shadow walked outside as Sonic let her out first, since it's ladies first. Sonic closed the door behind him and followed Shadow.

"Next stop┘what's that new food place called?" Sonic asked.

"Oops!" Shadow laughed and said, "It's called Friendly's."

"That's a nice name." Sonic said. He scooped Shadow in his arms and ran to where Shadow told Sonic where the place was. Friendly's was a little building that had a white signature on top of the door that said the name. The building was made out of wood that was red painted. The parking lot was full of cars, vans, and trucks.

'This place must be popular.' Shadow thought. The couple walked to the entrance to the building and went inside. Since it was a hot summer day in July, the inside of the building was air-conditioned. Most of the tables were filled with random families and couples.

One of the waitresses brought the couple to a table near the end of the building. She looked at Shadow, as she thought she looked familiar. "Who's that?"

"She's my cousin." Sonic replied. The waitress looked at him in a weird way and then walks off. Shadow was sitting in a seat across Sonic, while he smiles at her. Shadow giggled again, as she thought Sonic was cute when he smiles.

Rouge was in a waitress' outfit. It was a red and white dress with buttons, and to Knuckles, she looked sexy in it. She walked to the table Sonic and Shadow were sitting. Shadow smiled big and said, "I never knew you worked here."

"I got the job yesterday. I have nothing else to do on Tuesdays. Besides, I need the money to pay the bills." Rouge said as she gives them their menus. She takes out her little notepad and pencil and says, "What would you two like?"

Sonic ordered a cup of orange juice and a plate of three pancakes. Shadow ordered a glass of chocolate milk with a plate of waffles. Rouge took the menus away and said, "I'll be back, shortly with your food." As she walked away, Shadow looked at the people staring at her. She felt a little frightened and looked away. She hoped nothing bad would go on today on her first date with Sonic.

"Calm down, sweetie." Sonic took Shadow's hand and kissed it. He comforted her by saying, "Nothing bad is gonna happen, so don't worry."

"I just feel a little afraid from all these people staring at us." Shadow said. She kept hearing some low whispering saying, "Is that Shadow?" or "What the fuck? Shadow is a girl?"

Rouge came back with the food and drinks they ordered. She put the plate of pancakes in front of Sonic and the plate of waffles in front of Shadow, followed by their drinks. She saw Shadow looking depressed and said, "What's wrong?"

"Everyone's looking at me." Shadow said, "I think they know who I am, Sonic. The cousin thing isn't working."

"Just ignore the people around you, baby." Sonic said after he stuffed a piece of pancake in his mouth. Shadow agreed and ate a piece of waffle and swallowed. They ate and drank until they were done. Sonic paid the exact money the bill said and wrapped his arm around Shadow's as they walked out of the building.

"I had a wonderful morning with you." Shadow said while nuzzling Sonic.

Sonic smiled and nuzzled back while saying, "Me too."

For the afternoon, they decided to go to the park. Sonic scooped Shadow in his arms again and ran to the park, where two kids were on bikes and most couples were sitting on the wooden benches. One of the benches had a sign that said, "CAUTION: WET PAINT", and a guy sat on it and he got pissed off. The grass was a beautiful green color, while one of the workers was mowing it. There was a pond under a bridge, while a boy was playing with his new toy sailboat.

Sonic and Shadow settled on a bench near the pond and cuddled each other. Sonic picked a red tulip next to him and gave it to Shadow. She smiled and kissed his cheek and sniffed the flower.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." Shadow said and chuckled. Sonic wrapped an arm around her and held close to her. Shadow also held him close and said, "Isn't this so romantic?"

Sonic smiled at her while kissing her forehead and said, "It sure is."

Shadow cuddled Sonic more as she looked at the clouds. There were many shapes in the sky that Shadow could see. She could see a little heart that meant this was going to be a very romantic day. She looked to her right and shrugged a little, as she saw a cloud that looked like Gerald Robotnik's head. She buried her face in Sonic's shoulder and shivered.

Meanwhile, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were at the park. They were collecting some lily pads for Tails' new project (a very weird project). Amy was in her usual red dress and boots with her usual bracelets on her wrists. Cream had an orange tank top with brown shorts that had a colorful belt around her. The only thing Cheese had was a bag to put the lily pads in.

"I think that's enough lily pads, Cream." Amy said, as she stopped Cream from picking. Amy nodded and grabbed the bag Cheese was carrying. She closed the bag, tight, so the lily pads won't fall out. Amy found a water fountain nearby the pond. "I'm parched, want to get a drink, Cream?" Amy asked. Cream nodded again and headed for the fountain. Amy picked up Cream so she could reach the fountain, because she was just a little kid. Cheese licked the water after Cream was done, while Amy keeps the faucet on so Cheese can drink.

"Chao Chao!" Cheese shouted, as she was done and hopped off the fountain.

Sonic cuddled Shadow when Shadow buried her head on his shoulder. Shadow opened one eye and gasped when she saw Amy. She got off the bench and went straight into the woods. She went behind a tree and raised her left arm up. A flash of light was around Shadow as she changed genders from girl to boy.

Amy was going to find a bench to sit down on, until someone on one of the benches caught her eye. It was Sonic, all alone, and looking puzzled. Amy smiled cheerfully and ran to the bench Sonic was sitting on.

"Oh Sonic, dear!" Amy shouted. Sonic looked up and groaned in disgust, as he saw Amy running to him. He sighed and let her pounce on him, like she usually does. Cream ran over to Amy and Sonic and smiled, while saying hi to Sonic.

"Hi Cream." Sonic smiled at Cream and chuckled, as she looked cute in her new outfit. He was going to stand, but Amy never let go of him. Sonic said this, as he was annoyed, "Hi Amy."

"Oh Sonic, I missed you." Amy said as she nuzzled Sonic.

Shadow was out of the woods, as a boy. He was going to warn Sonic about Amy, but it was too late. He saw Sonic, with an annoyed look, with Amy nuzzling him. He growled softly in his throat and walked to them. Amy saw Shadow and stopped nuzzling Sonic. "Hello, Shadow."

He had his usual frown on his face, like always when he was a guy. He looked at Amy with disgust and made an uninterested face at her. He sat down close next to Sonic and stared at Amy. Amy was looking at Shadow at his feet, as she made a questioned look and slightly giggled.

"What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"Why are you wearing high heels, Shadow?" Amy asked. She couldn't take it anymore and bursts out, laughing.

Shadow gasped and looked down to his feet and said, "Oh shit!"

Sonic gasped as well, and felt sorry for Shadow's embarrassment. Amy sat on her knees again and kept laughing her ass off. Cream was mad and said, "You know you're not supposed to laugh at your friends!"

Amy stopped laughing, a few giggles flew out of her mouth, and said, "I'm sorry, but this is something I would never see in my life, especially on Shadow."

"I guess you want me to show you a little secret of mine." Shadow said. Without Amy's answer for a yes or no, he raised his right arm and the flash of light was around him again, as he turned back into a girl in front of Amy.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Amy shouted. Cream's eyes went wide, and Cheese just covered her eyes from the bright flash. Shadow was in her date outfit again, and smirked at Amy and Cream.

"As you can see, I'm really a girl." Shadow twirled around and winked at Sonic, who smiled and winked back.

"Hello Miss Shadow." Cream said and giggled. Shadow smiled and petted Cream's head. In the past, Shadow pretended to not like children. But now, she loves having children near her, as she was happy. She now loved having friends near her, especially her lover, Sonic.

"What the hell is going on here?" Amy asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you later." Shadow sat back down next to Sonic and cuddled him. Amy saw this and made an annoyed look at Shadow. Sonic stood up from the bench and ran to the fountain. After Sonic left for a drink, Amy still had that annoyed look at Shadow.

"Ok, what's going on between you and Sonic?" Amy said.

"You didn't notice that me and Sonic are a couple now?" Shadow said and smirked again.

"You know Sonic is mine, now give him back. He's not yours." Amy took out her hammer and was going to hit Shadow with it, until a hand grabbed Amy's arm.

"I knew this would happen." Sonic said, as he came back from the fountain and grabbing Amy's arm. "Amy, we need to talk."

"About what, Sonic, dear?" Amy asked.

"About you. This has to stop. You're never going to have me, Amy, because I chose Shadow. She confessed her love to me, first, and she won. If you wanted me, you could have told me your feelings, not just show them to me, by chasing me and taking me places I don't like. I want you to get out of my life."

After Sonic said his speech, Amy sat on her knees and sobbed, with her hands covering her face. Sonic sat on his knees, as he hugged her and said, "We can still be friends, Amy. That's the only thing I will do for you."

Amy cried on his shoulder, while Sonic rolled his eyes and hugged her. Shadow also sat beside Amy and hugged as well, and said, "I can be your friend too."

Amy stopped crying and made a painful smile, slightly. Her heart was broken. She had to move on. She had to stop loving Sonic for the rest of her life, and she agreed.

The sun was getting ready to shut down for the night, and the park was about to close. The new couple walked out the gate that leads to the exit. Sonic once again, took Shadow in his arms and ran to the last place they planned to go to, and that was the club. Sonic put Shadow down and walked with her to the entrance. It was dark, but the dance lights were moving around the dance floor. The floor was smooth and white colored, and it shined like a diamond. To the right was a bar for drinks and food (and a guy was sitting on a chair, drunk), and to the left, was the game section. It was full of arcades and pool tables. A guy just lost from a game of pool and gave his opponent his twenty dollars.

Sonic sat down on one of the chairs at the bar, as Shadow sat in a chair next to him. They both ordered a glass of beer and drank from it.

"You having a good time?" Sonic asked. Shadow giggled and nodded. To Shadow, this is the greatest day of her life, and she didn't want this night to end. Sonic kissed Shadow and went to the door that goes to the Boy's bathroom. Meanwhile, Shadow continued to drink from her glass.

"Hello, sexy." A light brown mongoose sat in a seat next to Shadow. He smirked at her and said, "All alone?"

"No, I'm with someone." Shadow replied and drank the last bit of beer from her glass. She looked at the mongoose that had the pervert-look Eggman had in her past. She felt a little uncomfortable, but she ignored the feeling and acted natural. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes. I seemed to have lost my wallet somewhere around these tables. Do you mind if you could look around the tables for it?" he asked.

"Sure thing." Shadow got out of her seat and walked to the area. She bent down and looked under the tables for the wallet. As she bent down, her white panties were showing, and that interested the mongoose. He walked over to her and slapped her butt, and Shadow yelped in surprise. She turned around and said, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly, the mongoose grabbed her and started intruding her mouth with his. Shadow punched him in the face and said, "Don't you dare touch me!"

"No one tells me what to do." The mongoose got up and grabbed her before she tried to run. He intruded her scared lips, while Shadow kicked and screamed for help. The mongoose looks her in the eye and says, "You're coming back home with me, baby."

Suddenly, the mongoose made choking noises, as Sonic held him to his throat and pushed him on the wall, face to face and said, "Never touch her again, or you'll be sorry."

The mongoose ran away from Sonic, leaving the couple alone. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow while she gently cried on his shoulder and said, "It's ok, you're safe."

"Thank you, Sonic. I don't know what I would do without you." Shadow said and kissed Sonic.

"Like I said; you're safe with me." Sonic petted Shadow's head and she murred softly. Meanwhile, the song, "Because of you" (Kelly Clarkson) was playing on the speakers and all the couples at the dance floor were dancing slowly. "You wanna dance?" Sonic asked. Shadow said yes and held Sonic's hand. They were on the middle of the dance floor, as they wrapped arms around each other and slow danced. They smiled as they stared into their eyes, and Sonic ran a hand through Shadow's quills. Sonic loved her eyes, and he had unlimited access to them, as he kept looking at them. Shadow wrapped an arm around his head and kissed him deeply. Sonic did the same thing and deepened the kiss, while cuddling her.

When the song was over, Sonic took Shadow's hand and took her to the front door, which was the exit. They walked out and went around the building that leads to an alley behind the building. Shadow leaned back on the brick wall as Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow again and made out with her. Shadow licks his lips, asking for entrance, which Sonic complied and opened his mouth for her. Her tongue explored inside Sonic's mouth. It rubbed against Sonic's tongue, causing him to moan slightly. During the make out session, Sonic's hands traveled underneath Shadow's skirt and pulled her panties down. He stroked the base of her tail, causing her to murr softly. His hand moved to her pussy and his middle finger rubbed her pussy lips. Shadow moaned slightly loud, while holding Sonic close.

"I'm yours forever." Shadow said, softly. Sonic smiled and leaned below Shadow. He sat on his knees and his face was buried under her skirt, as he opened her legs and licked her pussy. "Ahhh!" Shadow moaned loudly, as Sonic licked her clit, teasingly. He licked downwards to the little hole and his tongue circled around it.

"Mmm, you taste like a strawberry." Sonic complimented. He suckles on her pussy, while his tongue licked inside the inner walls of her vagina.

Shadow moaned loudly and yelled, "Soonniicc!" Shadow rested her hands on Sonic's head and petted him, making him murr. The murring caused a little vibration on her pussy, and Shadow gripped on Sonic's head, wanting more. She couldn't control the shivering from Sonic's actions, and she loved it. Seeing, hearing, and tasting her pleasure, Sonic saw no reason to stop and continued his lovemaking with his tongue, loving the sweet taste. "Oh, Sonic, I love you!" Shadow yelled out.

"I love you too, Shadow." Sonic said and continued making love to Shadow with his tongue. It slid in and out of her pussy, while his left hand teased her clit and pulled it gently.

"S-Sonic! Ahhh!" After another five minutes of pleasure, Shadow couldn't hold it any more and orgasms in Sonic's mouth. Sonic looked up at Shadow and smiled, before pulling Shadow's panties up for her and stood up next to her. He scooped her in his arms again and ran to her home, which were a few blocks away. Shadow gave Sonic the house keys, and Sonic unlocked the door and went inside the house and put Shadow on the floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Sonic said, as he went back outside.

"Sure thing, baby." Shadow kissed Sonic and waved to him, as she closed the front door. The date was finally over, as Sonic ran to his home, as he was tired. 


	3. A Trip To Angel Island

"No, stop! Oh please stop!" Shadow shouted. She was at Eggman's base. She was in her room and Eggman opened the door without knocking and had that pervert-grin on his face, as he grabbed her left arm. He said, "So, you had this secret for so long, and you wouldn't tell me? I'm sure I have a good punishment for you."

He dragged Shadow to the top of the base, which was his bedroom. He opened the door with a code on the computer. The computer made the doors slide open, and Eggman walked inside the room with Shadow. The bedroom had metal walls with metal floors. He really liked the metal design. A computer desk with a Windows 2000 on the desk was at the right side of the room. And to the left, was the bed. It was a king size bed, with gray, but soft pillows and a purple blanket that was covering the mattress. Eggman walked to the bed and he pushed Shadow on it, pinning her down.

"Please, Doctor, I don't want to do this!" Shadow kicked her feet and waved her arms, violently, as she screamed in terror. Eggman grabbed some handcuffs and handcuffed Shadow's left arm on the left side of the bed, and her right arm on the right side of it. Eggman opened Shadow's legs and grabbed two pairs of large cuffs for her legs, as he cuffed her legs to the bed.

"You're going to behave while we┘terribly sorry┘while I have fun." Eggman opened a door for a robot to appear. It was made out of gold metal and shaped like a human, except it didn't have a nose (because robots don't breathe). It came out of the darkness and walked to the bed. It pointed a ray gun at Shadow, and she gasped. Eggman said, "If you don't behave, this robot will use this ray gun to shoot your head off, permanently."

Shadow spit on the ugly man's face and growled deeply and said, "You're a monster."

"Call me whatever you want, my dear, but you will never escape." Eggman took off his gloves and he rubbed Shadow's body, slowly. Shadow was now crying, her tears coming down her face as she was, without permission, being touched by the most hideous man she ever knew. Eggman took her breasts out of the chest hair and started caressing them with his hands.

"No! Oh god, please!" Shadow begged for Eggman to stop, but he refused and continued. One of his hands traveled downwards to her pussy and, with quickness, thrusts two fingers in. She screamed in pain, while a drop of blood trickled down her thigh. Eggman took out the fingers and pulled down his pants. He crawled on the bed in front of her, while Shadow was trying to break free from the cuffs keeping her down. Eggman got in position and thrusts in hard, while Shadow screams loudly in pain, her tear-stained cheeks were covered with more fresh tears. More blood trickled down her thigh from her wounded vagina. "Please, Doctor, it hurts! Please, just stop and pull out!" Shadow sobbed under Eggman, as he thrusts in hard in her.

"Quiet down, or else." Eggman said, as he became angry with her. He made the pain worse by thrusting in faster, as more blood trickled down her thigh. There was a camera beside them, filming the event. Shadow gets really embarrassed when she's on camera. She cries and blushes from embarrassment and her body trembles with fear.

Suddenly, Shadow heard a voice, calling to her. It was Sonic's voice. Shadow couldn't see Sonic, but at least she could hear him.

"Wake up..." He said, softly.

Shadow screamed his name and kicked more violently and said, "Sonic, please help me!"

"Wake up..." Sonic repeated those two words. Shadow didn't know why he was saying those words. It didn't make sense to her.

"Sonic, where are you!?" She shouted the question and kept screaming for help.

Sonic was next to Shadow on her bed, trying to wake her up from the bad dream she was having. She really was kicking and waving her arms violently on the bed. She was screaming his name, like she was screaming for help, and she really was crying in her sleep.

"Shadow, please wake up!" Sonic shouted, while he shook Shadow's body to wake her up. All of a sudden, she stopped. She opened her eyes and sat up, quickly, while breathing heavily from the horrible nightmare. She looked at Sonic, as he had a panic look on his face.

"Oh god, Sonic!" Shadow crawled to Sonic, wrapped her arms around him, and cried on his shoulder. Sonic comforted Shadow by rubbing her back and quills while scratching her ears with his other hand. "It was so horrible." Shadow said while nuzzling Sonic's neck. "If you don't mind, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't mind, sweetie." Sonic replied and nuzzled Shadow close to him. If Shadow was, anytime, in Sonic's arms, she was in heaven. She would smile cheerfully when she is wrapped around his warm body, as it soothed her, like it was a peaceful massage at the spa. "I have to go now." Sonic said, as he let go of Shadow. "I forgot something at Angel Island, and I need to pick it up."

"Can I come with you?" Shadow asked. Sonic nodded and scooped shadow in his arms again.

"Well, I was going to call Tails to fly me there with the Tornado, but I guess you could use Chaos Control to get me up there." Sonic chuckled. Shadow giggled and wrapped her arms around him while being in his arms. Sonic carried her out of her room to the front door.

"Sonic," Shadow said, "would you ever have an idea to just pack your belongings and live with me?"

"Great Idea. I'll put that as a mental note for myself." Sonic said and opened the front door. Still with Shadow in his arms, he walked out of her house.

"Hold on." Shadow got off Sonic and raised her left arm. The flash was around her again, then faded, and now, she was a he. "I want to give Knuckles a little surprise."

Sonic laughed and held onto Shadow's hand. Shadow raised his green Chaos Emerald and used Chaos control. Sonic sometimes didn't like Chaos Control much. Sometimes, whenever he or Shadow used it, he would get a little stomachache and leg-cramps. They now disappeared from Shadow's house to Angel Island.

A flash of light came in the middle of the forest, as Sonic and Shadow appeared. Sonic began to get a stomachache and a leg-cramp and he groaned. Shadow comforted him and massaged his leg to ease the cramp. After two minutes, Sonic felt normal again and stood up. He kissed Shadow on the cheek and said, "Thanks, I feel much better."

Shadow chuckled and said, "You kissed me, while I was a boy."

"To tell you a secret," Sonic whispered in Shadow's ear, "I'm bisexual."

Shadow held Sonic's hand and walked with him to the Master Emerald Shrine, where Knuckles was guarding.

Knuckles was sitting in front of the Master Emerald, meditating. He was waiting for Sonic to get here to pick up his spare pair of shoes he left behind a week ago. They were now next to him, while he was meditating from the stress. He then heard a rustling noise in a bush nearby. Knuckles turned to his right and stood up, going in his normal battle position.

"Who's there! Come out where I can see you!" He shouted. Sonic and Shadow came out of the bush in front of Knuckles. Knuckles calmed down and walked down the hard, stone stairs with Sonic's shoes in his hand.

"Hey, you found my shoes." Sonic said and grabbed them from Knuckles.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop bringing your spare pair of shoes on the Island in case your old shoes get muddy! You're shoes are fine the way they are, now!" Knuckles yelled. He then saw Shadow next to Sonic. He pouted and said, "What's he doing here?"

Without an answer, Shadow raised his right arm. The flash of light came back again, blinding Knuckles. It soon faded, and now Shadow was back to a girl in front of Knuckles, and she said, "What do you mean by he?"

"WHAT THE FUUCCKK?" Knuckles jaw dropped to the ground in front of Shadow and sweat-dropped. Shadow was in her black skirt this time and her black high heels, but she was still wearing her red eye shadow.

"As you can see, I'm really a woman. It's a long story, but I'll tell you later." Shadow smirked at Knuckles.

Damn, Shadow, you're hot!" Knuckles said while he drooled at her sexy looks. "Are you and Sonic a couple?" Knuckles asked. They both nodded, and Knuckles said, "Dammit, Sonic, you're a lucky guy."

"I know I am." Sonic replied.

"So┘" Knuckles said, "How long have you kept this a secret, Shadow?"

"It's none of your business." Shadow answered. She frowned at Knuckles and said, "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it."

Knuckles just noticed she was wearing no shirt, as she was topless. He began to drool more, as he looked at her breasts, which were covered by her chest hair. Shadow noticed that and covered her chest with her hands and said, "Don't stare, you pervert."

"What? I wasn't staring at you." Knuckles lied.

"Go stare at Rouge's breasts, or something." Shadow requested.

"I did that this morning." Knuckles replied. Shadow made a weird look. After Shadow growled softly at him, a big crash was heard in the forest. The trees crashed down on the muddy ground, as another one of Eggman's usual giant robots slashed every tree and bush that blocked its way. Eggman was on top of the robot in a chair on its back. The robot was silver, with claws that were powerful. Its legs could jump like a rabbit, only it can jump 10 feet high. Its head had orange eyes, with a bazooka-sized cannon on top of the head.

"Another plan to steal the Master Emerald, and he comes up with more idiotic robots." Sonic frowned, as this was going to be easy like everything else he had beaten in the past.

"Think again, hedgehog." Eggman said, "This plan to steal the Master Emerald will work. My new mechanical friend here is one of the greatest robots I created."

"If your robots are so great, how come they're easily destroyed?" Sonic asked. Eggman got angry and pushed a button, as it started firing a missile from the gun on the robot's head. Sonic easily dodged it, as he was too fast for it. He jumped up and used a Spin-Dash on the robot. The Spin-Dash broke one of its eyes, as it was half-blind.

"Why Shadow, what a lovely surprise to see you here." Eggman said, while looking at Shadow, as he now had that pervert-grin again, "I've been looking for you. Running away from me like that made me so lonely without you. You will be coming with me with the Master Emerald."

Shadow growled while she stepped back and shouted, "You're not getting a hand on me, ever, you hideous bastard."

"Tsk tsk tsk┘" Eggman said, "Such a bad temper. Maybe a good punishment back at the base will do you good." The robot's claw was going to grab Shadow, but Knuckles was in front of her, as he quickly grabbed the robot's arm with his strength. While Knuckles was protecting Shadow, the robot's leg aimed for Knuckles, as it kicked him off its claw.

"Arrghh!" Knuckles was hit on his weak apot, which was his left hip and was too weak to get up from the hit. Shadow got ready for a Chaos Spear. She tried to fire it, as it was going to hit the strong, metal arm, but she forgot she was still a girl. The robot kicked her in the face and she fell down to the ground, rubbing her cheek. This made Sonic really pissed. He was going to use another Spin-Dash, but the robot's eye saw his action and it's claw turned into a fist and punched Sonic in the stomach. Sonic fell to the ground, and Shadow gasped, as her boyfriend was hurt. One of the robot's claws sneakily grabbed Shadow. The other claw grabbed the Master emerald and put it in a metal pocket to keep it safe.

"Today is a good day indeed." Eggman said, as he took off with Shadow and the Master Emerald.

"Shadow!" Sonic yelled out, as he was too late to save her and the Master Emerald, as they were so far away. 


	4. Day 1 of Torture

"Doctor," A robot walked into a room where Eggman was in. It was the camera room, where every room and hallway in the base has a camera, and Eggman just sits there and watches for intruders, if they try to rescue Shadow. The robot walked to Eggman and said, "Shadow is now cuffed on the bed, like you asked."

"I can see that." Eggman smirked and got out of his chair. "Tell her I'll be right over, and make it snappy. And give her something to eat, like an apple or something."

"Yes, sir." The robot disappeared out of the door and rolled (robot has wheels, no feet) down the hallway, up the elevator to the middle floor, and found a door that said Kitchen. The robot opened the door and went inside the room. It went up to the fridge and picked an apple from the bottom shelf, and then closed the fridge. It put the apple in a little metal pocket and rolled out of the kitchen. Then, it went back to the elevator to the top, and rolled to the door that said Bedroom One. Its little hand turned the knob and opened the door to the bedroom and rolled in.Shadow was on the bed, her arms and legs cuffed on each side again, like her last visit with Eggman. She saw the robot roll inside and go towards her. It said, "Eggman will be here, shortly. In a meanwhile, eat this."

The robot got out the apple from the pocket and held onto the stem near Shadow's face, so she can eat it, because her hands are cuffed down on the bed and can't eat without hands. She replied, "Tell Eggman I'd rather get the hell out of here than eat."

The robot went to the door and rolled out, leaving Shadow all alone, for a little while. She started to cry again. She wanted to get out of here, and wanted to snuggle in Sonic's arms again. She missed him so much. She thought of the good times they had together yesterday: the breakfast, the park, and the slow dance at the club. She belonged to Sonic, and Eggman took her away from him. She was going to have more of those "worst day of my life" times again, but with a fat and ugly bastard that looked like Gerald Robotnik. "Oh, Sonic┘wherever you are, I need you."

She tried to break free from the cuffs, but they were too strong to handle, as they were made by strong metal. She even tried biting the cuffs off (which was really awkward), but was still stuck on the bed. She started to get cramps on her arms and legs in this position. She may not be able to sleep. Shadow tried to break free again, as the door started to open again. This time, it was Eggman, with that pervert-grin on his face. He stepped in, while closing the door behind him. He stretched his fingers while looking at Shadow, and then walked towards the bed. Shadow kept trying to break free, but it was no good. She was trapped, permanently. Eggman took off his gloves and straightened his mustache.

"Welcome back, Shadow." He said. "It wasn't very nice to run away from me like that. But this time, I've got you where I want you, and there's no escape."

"I'd rather be with Sonic more than you, ass wipe." Shadow growled. "If you want to get laid so badly, why not make a sex bot of your own?"

"I would, but you're more beautiful than a robot. I like the real thing. Although, that would be a great idea." Eggman made an evil laugh, a laugh that Shadow shivered in disgust. Shadow gathered some saliva in her mouth and she spit on his face. It landed on his face, and Eggman frowned. What he hated more about people is when they disobey one's master. He wiped the saliva off his face and wiped it off on a tissue. "Disobeying me like that will get you more punishment." Eggman asked. His arm gripped on Shadow's arm and squeezed it tightly, as Shadow screamed at the sudden pain on her arm. Eggman said, "Disobey me again, and you'll get more pain, and I have some new toys to try on you, if you want pain."

"I don't even want to know." Shadow snarled.

"They are quite fun. You just don't know what you're missing." Eggman walked to the closet and opened the door. He dug out stuff to find something in there.

"I do know what I'm missing, and I'm glad I do. And I don't want to play with you. I want to get the fuck out of here, A.S.A.P."

Eggman took out a box from the closet and put back the things he threw. Before opening it, he walked back to the bed towards Shadow. Eggman took out her breasts from the chest hair and ripped her skirt and panties to shreds. Shadow blushed and growled loudly. "Take your hands off of my body and free me, now!"

Eggman opened the box and took out a whip. It was long, black colored, and it was made out of leather. It was in good use, as it used to be brand new, but Eggman somehow abandoned it. He couldn't remember what he was going to use it for two days later after he bought it. But whatever he was going to use it for, it probably was for a plan to get Sonic. Shadow gasped and moved violently on the bed. Eggman raised his arm and aimed for Shadow, and WHAM! The whip strikes on Shadow's chest and she screams loudly. A line of blood emerged from her chest. The whip really was that strong and painful. He lashed again on Shadow, but on her stomach. She began crying as the feeling of the lashing from the whip felt like stings from a bee, only bigger, and much more painful.

Eggman now took a vibrator out of the box (I wonder why he kept one). Then, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down and crawled on the bed to the right side of Shadow. Shadow was about to throw up, as she saw his erection close to her. She didn't even want to look at it, but she knew what he wanted. Eggman turned slightly angry and said, "Suck it, or I'll give you more lashes with that whip, with more force."

"How about I bite your dick off and feed it to the lions." Shadow growled again. She didn't want to get hurt again, but she knows she will from the vibrator in his hand. She knows he'll push it in her hard, hard enough to make her bleed again. She didn't want her vagina to be wounded again, but she knows it will. She had no choice. So, she grabbed the member and shivered first, but that didn't stop her, because she was brave, but scared at the same time. So, she takes a couple of inches in her mouth.

Shadow cried again. She needed Sonic's help so bad. It wasn't the same without him. All she felt from the fat man was empty pleasure and pain, lots of pain. She needed to see Sonic's face again, but the only face she could see now was the horny Eggman, who was now laughing in an evil way as she sucked on him. He caressed one of her breasts and teased her nipple. He pinched the nipple hard enough to make Shadow scream again, but the scream was muffled from the member in her mouth.  
Meanwhile, back at the Mystic Ruins in Tails' Workshop, Tails was waxing the Tornado, making it shine, while Sonic walks back and forth.

"How can you shine the plane in a time like this?" Sonic said.

"Stop worrying, Sonic. We'll save Shadow." Tails replied.

"But we have to go over there, now! She's in really big trouble! Eggman's probably toying with her by now!" Sonic shouted and shivered in disgust.

"Sonic, would you just chill? We'll save her, don't worry."

Sonic sat on a chair near his best friend. He said, "I guess I should relax."

Just then, Knuckles entered the workshop without knocking and it scared the hell out of Tails.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Tails yelled and hit Knuckles' head with a wrench. "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"OOWWW! Tails', that hurt!" Knuckles rubbed his head, as he had a big bump after the hit. Sonic didn't really care about Knuckles getting hit. All he cared about was getting Shadow the hell out of that wretched place. After that, he wanted to kill Eggman, once and for all. He was scared that she's going to be in more pain than before.

'Shadow┘' the name was in his thoughts and couldn't get it out. He missed her so much, he started to do something he never did in front of his friends; he cried. The tears dropped on his legs, making stains in his fur.

"Sonic? Are you┘crying?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes, I am. And I don't care." Sonic answered and took out a tissue near him.

Tails got angry and shouted, "Sonic, will you stop making yourself sad about Shadow? Crying is not going to help bring her back. Sure, Shadow's with Eggman, but the sadness has got to stop! She's going to be fine!"

"Yes, Sonic, this does have to end. I lost something too, but do I cry about it?" Knuckles said.

"No, you don't." Sonic stood up from his chair and looked at Tails. He wiped his eyes and said, "And I'm not sad because Shadow's captured. I'm sad because she's going to get hurt again"

"Ahhh! It hurts!" Shadow screamed in pain, as Eggman thrusts the vibrator in Shadow's pussy, hard, and blood starts to trickle down her thigh. "Please, Doctor, it hurts."

"Good. Just how I want you to feel."

"You don't care about anything, do you? You only care about using me for your sex fantasies. You only care about you're stupid empire, and getting rid of Sonic."

Eggman turned on the vibrator to full blast, and Shadow screamed. She tried to kick and move her arms and legs, but the cuffs that held her wouldn't let her move, only to make her get more cramps. He said, "That's what you get for complaining, you little slut."

He got off the bed and walked out of the room, making Shadow puzzled. She thought, 'What's he going to do now?'

Ten minutes later, Eggman walks back inside the room, with the Master Emerald in his hands. The light from the room made the Emerald sparkle brightly. "Why is does this thing have to be so heavy?" Eggman asked himself, while carefully settling the Emerald on the bed. He wiped some sweat on his forehead from carrying the thing up the stairs. He should've used the elevator, but his stupid mind chose the stairs.

"What are you going to do with the Master Emerald? Are you going to shove that thing inside my pussy?" Shadow said, as she was joking around.

"You'll just have to find out." Eggman pulled the vibrator out of Shadow and turned it off. Then, he put it back in the box.

"You don't wash your toys? Dammit, Eggman, you're disgusting." Shadow said. Eggman crawled in front of Shadow, as he got in position. He rested his left hand on the Master Emerald and said, "I hope this works."

He thrusts inside Shadow, but Shadow didn't feel pain or empty pleasure. Actually, she felt pretty aroused, but she tried to resist the feeling and said, "What's happening?"

"The Master Emerald is absorbing the pain out of you, and replacing it with pleasure. You're going to love it, as soon as we begin." Eggman began having his way with her, roughly, while Shadow moans softly, but she said no to herself like a thousand times. She liked the feeling, but she still hated the one who was giving it to her. She wished it was Sonic doing this, not a stupid, fat pervert who steals the girls without asking. More blood came from her pussy, but Shadow didn't notice, as the Emerald was making her not notice.

"Doctor┘" Shadow said, "Please┘more┘I mean, stop! What's happening to me now? Ugh!"

"I'm also controlling you to enjoy it instead of hating it."

The Emerald was glowing, as it was absorbing the pain out of Shadow, and replacing it with lust. Eggman was about to reach his peak. So, he pulled out and released on Shadow's body. A drop landed on Shadow's face, near her lips, and she licked it. The Master Emerald has finally hypnotized Shadow. She looked at Eggman and said, "It's tasty."

"Good, now be a good girl for me tomorrow and you'll have more tasty treats." Eggman smiled.

"I will, baby." Shadow said. Then, Eggman pulled up his pants and walked to the door. He went out of the room so he can get some sleep, and for Shadow, she couldn't wait for tomorrow. 


	5. Friend and the Rescue

"Ugh...where am I?" Shadow tried to get up, but the cuffs that held her pulled her down. "Dammit, I'm still in Eggman's place." She started to get a headache from yesterday and a little bit of pain came from between her legs. "Ugh...I guess the Master Emerald's hypnosis wore off of me when I was sleeping."

The door started to open slowly, which caught Shadow's eye. She looked at the same robot from yesterday, as it came in the room with a glass of water in its hand. It rolled towards the bed and held out the glass in front of her. She said, "Is that for me?"

The robot answered, "Eggman wants Shadow to drink this."

'Come to think of it, I'm pretty thirsty. I just hope nothing is in the water.' Shadow opened her mouth and the robot brought the glass to her lips and she drank the water. The water tasted like it was normal, and she wasn't getting any weird reactions to it. 'Eggman probably wants me to stay alive, so he can get laid more.' Shadow finished the whole glass, and the robot was going to roll out of the room, until Shadow said, "Hey, Mr. Robot?"

The robot looked at her and rolled back towards the bed. It was waiting for Shadow to talk.

"Why do you like to be ordered around by the Doctor?" Shadow asked.

The robot paused for a second, then it said, "E-270 doesn't like it."

Shadow's ears perked up and she said, "Why don't you like it? Aren't you a robot? Aren't you supposed to do what he says?"

"E-270 knows, but Boss never notices me. All Boss does is order E-270 around and never says thank you for anything E-270 did."

"Poor thing." Shadow said. "What you need is a friend."

"A┘friend?" The robot asked, as it looked puzzled. "What is this┘friend?"

"It's someone you can always hang out with, someone to talk to, someone to have fun with. They can also make you feel not alone, and will always notice you."

After the robot took in that information, it said, "E-270 wishes to have a...friend."

"I can be your friend." Shadow smiled at the little gizmo. "And to start, I think you should have a name, a good name, because I don't want to call you E-270 all the time."

Shadow giggled, and the robot agreed. It said, "What do you want to replace E-270's name?"

"How about I call you," Shadow was thinking of a good name to call it. She had one and said, "I'll call you Friend."

"Friend┘" The robot thought it was a nice name.

Shadow laughed and asked, "Just don't tell Eggman about this, ok?" The robot became silent, for there was bad news. Shadow asked, "What's wrong, Friend?"

"There's a room that Boss goes in every day." The robot explained. "It's the camera room. It's where every room and hallway in this base has a camera and Boss watches the place for intruders every day. There's a camera in this room too, but the good news is, Boss can't hear us."

"If he sees me talking to you, what's going to happen?"

"Friend doesn't know."

"I thought robots knew everything."

"They don't know everything. They only know things about what they're programmed to do."

"What are you programmed to do?"

"Friend is one of Boss' assistants. Friend does mostly everything what the Boss tells Friend to do. After Friend is done what Boss told Friend to do, Boss just doesn't thank Friend or anything, because Friend is never noticed."

"At least I notice you." Shadow said, softly.

Friend looked up at her and asked, "Why does Shadow hang around in base?"

"I don't hang out here. Eggman captured me and dragged me here, so he can have fun with me every day, the stupid bastard."

"What are those scars on Shadow's chest and stomach?" Friend pointed.

"The Doctor hurt me from disobeying him."

"Would Boss do that to Friend if didn't do what Boss said?"

"Well, something like that, but you're a robot. Robots can't feel pain."

"What does pain feel like?"

"It feels like the most horrible thing in the world."

The robot looked at her again and said, "Thank you┘for being my first friend."

"You're welcome." Shadow replied. Shadow started to get cramps on her arms and legs again, and she needed to go to the bathroom really bad. She asked her new friend, "Does Eggman let me use the bathroom, because I really need to go?"

"Friend will let you go, but first, Friend has to shut down the camera."

"Thank you." Shadow said. Friend's legs started to grow, as it rose up to the camera on top of the door. It pressed a little button to shut down the camera. It now grew down to normal and rolled towards the bed. It started to uncuff Shadow's arms and legs, and Shadow was relieved. She stood up and stretched, happily. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hurry back." Friend said. Shadow nodded and walked out. To Shadow's surprise, the bathroom was right in front of her.

"Wow, I'm lucky." She looked around for cameras from her left and right. She saw none, and walked across to the bathroom door. "After this, I'll pay a little visit to Eggman"

Tails sat in the front seat of the Tornado, while Knuckles sat in the passenger's seat, and Sonic sitting on the wing of the plane.

"Sonic, you're not going to sit on the wing while we're flying, are you?" Knuckles asked.

"And what if I am?"

"Knuckles, let Sonic do what he wants. He's done dangerous things before and he always survives." Tails said.

There was a knock on the door in Tails' Workshop, and Tails said, "Come in."

Rouge opened the door and looked around. She walked near the Tornado and asked, "I heard about what happened to Shadow, and I was wondering if I could come along, since I'm one of her best friends."

"Well, "Tails answered, "There isn't any room on the plane, but you can fly to the base, can you?"

"Of course I can." Rouge's wings got ready to fly. The garage door opened slowly. The Tornado now had access to leave the garage and fly. The plane and Rouge flew out of Mystic Ruins and headed towards Eggman's base"

Shadow was feeling better now. Her arms and legs ached from being trapped on the bed for the night. She walked back to the bedroom, where Friend was waiting for her.

"Should Friend chain you back on bed?" Friend asked.

"No, lets take a visit to Eggman and kick his ass."

"Ass?" Friend was puzzled.

"Never mind. Let's just kill him."

"But, he is boss to Friend."

"He's your boss that never paid attention to you and bossed you around. He never liked you. He was selfish and wanted things for himself. So, do you want revenge or not?"

Shadow was right. It did want revenge, but it didn't want to hurt its only master. But its master never gave friendship to it. It said, "Eggman deleted. Eggman master no more. Eggman now Friend's enemy. Shadow, new master, and friend."

Shadow smiled, but she didn't really want to be Friend's boss. She giggled and said, "As your new boss, I order you to come with me and kill Eggman." Friend did a cute, little salute and rolled out the door. Shadow was going to follow it, but she forgot something. "Whoops! I better do this so Eggman won't get me again." She raised her left arm up in the air, and the familiar flash was around her. The light faded, and Shadow was now a guy and continued to follow Friend. He took the hidden, green Chaos Emerald out of his quills. "Eggman's so stupid, he didn't know I had a Chaos Emerald with me."

Friend looked up and down at Shadow and said, "Shadow look different."

"That's because I changed genders. It's a long story, but if I can take you back home, I can explain."

"What is home?" Friend asked.

"It's where I live." Shadow answered and held the Chaos Emerald in the air, while holding Friend's little hand. "Chaos Control!" Shadow and Friend disappeared from the hallway. Since Friend knew where the room was, Shadow had no problem to get there. Shadow never had a robot for a friend before, but it felt nice.

Eggman was just sitting there, looking at the screens. He was bored. He had nothing to do. He was just sitting there like a zombie. He was thinking about getting laid again. He had that pervert-grin on his face. But when the flash of light from Shadow and Friend entering the room, he jumped out of his chair and looked behind him. He said, "Shadow, how did you get out of the room?"

"Some help from my new friend." Shadow pointed to friend. Eggman was in shock. His own robot was fighting against him.

"E-270, take Shadow back to the room, immediately!" Eggman ordered.

"E-270 no longer called that. Now, E-270's name is Friend. Friend will no longer listen to Boss."

"WHAT?" Eggman was furious. How could one of his greatest assistants just turn against him like that? "I'm going to turn you into scrap since you now disobey me."

"I won't let you." Shadow jumped in front of Friend and yelled, "Chaos Spear!" He used the attack and it hit Eggman and he was down on the floor. Shadow walked up to him and growled deeply. He kicked him and said, "Now it's about time you had some punishment." Shadow punched him, making him fly to the wall, hitting it. He looked back at Friend and said, "Don't you have any weapons?"

"Friend has a machine gun in head, but Friend can't use it until master says so."

"Ok then, get the gun out and shoot the bastard."

"Bastard?"

"Just shoot your ex-boss!"

Friend took out its machine gun. It was attached to its head, and it was ready to fire at Eggman. But Eggman had something else in plan. A remote control was next to him and he pushed down on the red button. Huge stomping sounds were heard around the base. Suddenly, the wall next to Shadow crashed down, and he ran away just in time. It was the robot from Angel Island. Its claws were in attack mode and it was ready to strike Shadow. Eggman climbed on the robot and sat in the seat on its back and said, "You may attack when ready, E-242."

E-242 Dashed to Shadow, while he threw another Chaos Spear. The robot made a barrier around itself and Eggman. Shadow jumped up to its face and shouted, "Chaos Blast!" The robot just blocked it and threw it to another wall. Shadow gasped and said, "How can you block a Chaos Blast?"

The robot roared (yes┘it roars), showing off its tongue. On the middle of the robotic tongue was the Master emerald. Shadow asked, "You gave you're robot a tongue pierce?"

"No," Eggman answered, "it's a safe place to keep the Emerald in the robot. No more conversations! Attack now, E-242!"

E-242's claws grew bigger and slashed Shadow on the chest, and making the old wound bloody again. Shadow was thrown to the wall from the slash. There was another line of blood on his chest, and the blood stained his chest hair. He stood up and held his chest with a hand, "I'm not done with you yet. I'm not a quitter."

Shadow curled into a ball and aimed for the robot. It spin dashed on the head on its repaired eye, breaking it again. The robot's arm quickly grabbed the Shadow-ball and threw it, like it was a real ball to play with. Shadow was thrown down on the floor. His back was staring to ache, and he started to see stars in his vision.

"Now, finish hi-" Eggman was cut off when Friend aimed for Eggman on E-242.

"Target locked on." Friend said, as it shot Eggman with its machine gun on its head. "Target shot."

Eggman's bloody body fell off E-242 and fell on the ground, hard. Since Eggman was now dead, there was no one to stop E-242 from attacking everything it sees, including Shadow. Shadow got up and was shaking a little. "Like I said, I don't quit."

Shadow created another Chaos Blast and threw it at the robot. It snatched it and threw it back at Shadow. Shadow was hurt by his own attack. While he was attacked, he dropped the Chaos Emerald on the floor. He was thrown to the wall, and crashed down to the floor, landing on his head. His eyesight became blurry, as he was going to pass out from the head-crash. He looked up at the robot in his blurry vision, about to stomp on him with its feet, until he was pushed away. Friend pushed Shadow off the spot and was his replacement. Instead of stomping on Shadow, the big robot stomped on the little robot.

"Friend! No!" Shadow was too late. Friend was in pieces, except for its head. And Shadow finally passed out.

Friend looked at Shadow, as he was unconscious and said, "Thank you┘for being my first friend." Then, Friend's eyes turned from red to black, as it shut down.

Now the passed out Shadow's only hope was if Sonic were here to help. The robot was now wild, destroying everything like a failed experiment would do. Then, it turned at Shadow. It walked towards him and raised its foot over him. Suddenly, another wall was crashing down. E-242 caught the wall with its claws, trying to block the lasers. The Tornado and Rouge got here just in time. It was in attack mode, and it was shooting more lasers and kicking the wall into pieces.

Rouge saw Shadow and said, "You guys go kick this robot's ass to distract it. I'm going to get Shadow out of this place."

Rouge went near Shadow. Rouge shook him to get him conscious again. Finally, after it seemed forever, he woke up and saw Rouge. He said, "I'm so glad to see you. Eggman┘he's dead┘and I'm hurt very badly┘and I want Sonic."

"Don't worry," Rouge said, softly, "I'm going to get you out of here. And you'll see Sonic soon, so don't worry."

Shadow looked at Friend's head for the last time, and then he was carried in Rouge's arms. She noticed the abandoned Chaos Emerald on the ground. She smirked and picked it up. Then, with Shadow still in her arms, she flew as fast as she could out of the base.

Meanwhile, the Tornado's lasers were hitting E-242, but it was blocking with its automatic barrier. Sonic grabbed a power ring from Tails and spin dashed at the barrier, causing it to break. Knuckles punched its other eye out, and now it was blind. Sonic dashed through the robot, and a bright flash was around E-242, as it blew up in the room. Sonic and the others backed up through the door so they weren't in the room during the explosion.

Finally, it cleared up. The robot was down, with its mouth open. Knuckles went inside the mouth and took out the Master Emerald. He snuggled the Emerald and said to it, "Who's my baby? You're my baby, yes you are."

"Knuckles┘what the fuck?" Tails said. Knuckles stopped snuggling and whistled while looking away from Tails.

"Uh┘don't ask."

"Where's Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Rouge took him out to safety." Tails answered.

"And where's Eggman?" Sonic asked another question. Knuckles was about to vomit, as he pointed where the fat man was. They all gasped as they saw the bloody body in front of him. Sonic said, "I wonder who killed him?"

"I don't care. At least he's dead and Shadow's safe, and so is the Master Emerald." Knuckles replied and walked to the door. "C'mon, we're done here, now let's go"

Everyone was out of the base, including the Tornado, which now turned back into to a plane.

"He needs a hospital." Rouge said while walking towards Sonic. Sonic was about to cry, as he saw Shadow, all wounded from the robot. He saw the wounds on his chest and stomach, and the big bump on his head. Rouge gave Shadow to Sonic, and he cradled him in his arms.

Shadow looked up and immediately started to cry and said, "Oh god, Sonic!" Shadow held Sonic tightly and cried on his shoulder. "I missed you so much. I don't want to go to the hospital. I want to stay with you. I feel like I haven't seen you in a million years."

"I understand. I do have medical treatment to heal your wounds at my house. And it's only been one and a half day, sweetie." Sonic cuddled Shadow in his arms, while he murred, softly. Shadow nuzzled his chest, feeling the warmth of Sonic's body again, smiling happily, while Sonic carried him to the Tornado, to get the hell out of here. 


	6. A Romantic Night

Ever since Shadow came home with Sonic, he was clinging to his arm. Sonic laughed and scratched his ears. "Mine." Shadow said while nuzzling Sonic's arm.

Sonic laughed again and replied, "Yours."

Sonic wanted to go to the closet, but Shadow wouldn't let go. "I need to clean your wounds. You have to let me go, but don't worry, I'll come back."

Shadow let go and let out a whimper from being lonely. Sonic chuckled and went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and took out some wash cloths and medicine. He walked back out to the couch where Shadow was lying down in front of him. He noticed that while he was at the medicine cabinet, Shadow changed to a girl so Sonic can clean her wounds from between her legs. He poured some of the medicine on the cloth and started to rub the cloth on Shadow's chest, wiping the bloodstains. She shivered from a little bit of sting, but at least she was safe in Sonic's house. She relaxed and let Sonic continue treating her. Sonic rubbed lower to her stomach, in a circular motion. He opened Shadow's legs, and gasped in horror, as her vagina was wounded from Eggman's rape. He spread some of the medicine on his fingers and comforted Shadow, while rubbing the wounds with his fingers.

"AHH! IT STINGS!" Shadow screamed.

"Shhh, baby." Sonic calmed her down. Suddenly, rough knocking was at the door, and it never stopped. Sonic stopped cleaning and got up to the door. Before he could open it, the Chaotix broke the door off and the door landed on Sonic.

"Oops." Charmy said. He lifted the door off of Sonic and said, "Sorry."

Sonic saw Vector and Espio outside and said, "What do you want?"

"We heard about Shadow, and we want to see if he can really change genders." Vector said. "If he's lying, then I'm gonna-"

"She can't show you guys now, she's really hurt, badly." Sonic looked back to the couch and heard some whimpers from Shadow, alone without her lover. She sat up and saw Sonic with guests and stood up.

"It's ok, Sonic." Shadow said.

"HOLY SHIT!" Vector shouted. Espio was in Sonic's bedroom. He was getting something he forgot last week. He was going to walk down the stairs, until he saw Shadow, all lady-like. He gasped, then he accidentally fell down. He was bouncing off the stairs, and then grabbed on a part of the rail.

"I'm┘ok," Espio said. He looked at Shadow and asked, "What in the world happened to you?"

Shadow rolled her eyes and replied, "Long story."

"Dammit, Shadow," Vector was staring at Shadow, even at her chest, "You're hot!"

Shadow blushed, but when she looked down, her breasts were showing and her mid-section was also showing. She screamed and smacked Vector. "Don't look at me!"

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Charmy shouted. He was too young to look at female parts. He covered his eyes and looked away.

Shadow turned around and hid her breasts in her chest hair, and then went in the bathroom to get a towel. "Sorry, I forgot."

"That was┘a sight to see." Espio said as he stood up from the fall. "I guess we believe you, now. We'll be going."

"Good, because I want to be alone," Shadow walked to Sonic and clung to his arm again, "with my lover."

"Wow, you and Sonic are a couple?" Vector asked. "I'm jealous."

"Then go find a girl of your own, silly." Shadow requested.

"Before we go, we must fix your door." Vector said and started to get some hammers and nails. Shadow groaned. She just wanted to be alone with her lover for the day, but she'll never get her wish from her clumsy friends.

A half-hour later, Vector was done with the door. He tested it, and it was ok. He and the crew walked out and said bye. As the door closed, Shadow cuddled Sonic close to her.

Three months later, everything turned out great. Eggman was finally dead, and no more evil was around Station Square. Shadow was with Sonic every day. She told everyone about her little secret, and all the citizens understood and lived on with their lives.

Knuckles was back on Angel Island, guarding his "baby".

Amy finally moved on and she was now with Vector.

Rouge made a lot of money from working at the restaurant. She bought a new house with it. Her old house was about to collapse, and she was tired from all the squeaks the wooden floor made.

Cream asked her mom if she could live with Tails, and Tails was happy with it.

Sonic took a visit to Shadow's house, and he could tell she was very delighted to see him. She clung to his arm as usual, but to Sonic, he liked it when she did that. She would always say "Mine" whenever she was clinging to him, and he would always reply "Yours."

Shadow finished her dinner. She only had a hamburger and a little bowl of salad. Sonic had a chilidog with a little bowl of fries. "I'm going in the shower." Shadow said.

"Mind if I come with?" Sonic asked. Shadow made a little smirk. She knew what Sonic had in mind.

"Not at all, sweetie." She walked in the bathroom with Sonic and closed the door. They took off their clothes and went in the shower. Shadow turned on the water and started washing her quills. Sonic grabbed the bar of soap and started washing Shadow's body with it.

"Allow me." Sonic said as he rubbed the soap on her back. Shadow giggled and let Sonic do what he wants. He rubbed her sides and her butt, making her giggle. He massaged up to her breasts with the soap, and Shadow started to moan softly from the touch. The soap rubbed her stomach in a circular motion, and she giggled from the ticklish feeling. Sonic now rubbed her legs with the soap and Shadow giggled more. He stops and gives the bar of soap to Shadow after she rinsed the soap off her body under the showerhead.

Shadow smiled and started to rub Sonic with the soap. She started with his back, rubbing his back quills. Then, she rubbed his chest in a circular motion. She rubbed lower to his stomach, and it gave Sonic a ticklish feeling. After that, she rubbed his legs with the soap, and then rubbed up to his mid section. She took his cock out of his fur and rubbed it with the soap. Sonic moaned softly and held close to Shadow. They both knew he was becoming hard from the soap rub. Shadow took Sonic under the showerhead and rinsed him off. She was nibbling gently on Sonic's neck while stroking his member.

"Ohhh..." Sonic moaned softly under the showerhead, while holding close to Shadow.

"You're handsome when you're wet." Shadow complimented and smirked. Sonic chuckled and turned the knob next to him, making the water a little hotter.

"Let's make it hot and steamy." He suggested. Shadow smirked at him and started to make out with him under the showerhead. The drops of water poured down on the heated couple, as it started to get steamy in the bathroom. The water was hot, but not too hot. Sonic started caressing Shadow's breasts in a circular motion, and she loved the feeling. He lowered his head and suckled on his favorite spot, which was her right nipple.

The bathroom was now filled with steam, moans and grunts. Shadow was still stroking on Sonic's cock, which made him moan, but it was muffled from the tit in his mouth. Shadow just noticed she couldn't see a thing from the steam. She could only see Sonic, giving pleasure to her breast, as she gives pleasure to his member. She pushed him off gently and onto the wall. Sonic smirked at Shadow and said, "Yours."

"Mine." Shadow sat on her knees and she looked up. She couldn't see Sonic's face, but she could still hear him. The only thing she could see was Sonic's lower body. Sonic couldn't see Shadow below him from the steam, and it turned him on. He wanted his pleasure to be a mystery. To Shadow, this turned her on very much.

"Shadow, I-Ahhh!" Sonic was cut off when Shadow took his member in her mouth and sucked on it deeply. Sonic looked for Shadow's head in the steam and rested his hands on her, wanting more. "Mmm┘Shadow."

Hearing her lover moan her name turned her on. Her reaction to it was sucking on his sensitive spot all sexy-like as she massaged his balls lovingly. "How did you┘unnh┘get this amazing┘unnh┘talent?" Sonic asked.

Shadow pulled it out of her mouth and said, "I was born with it, silly." Shadow continues sucking on the rod sexy-like, while Sonic gripped tightly on her head. She teased it with her tongue while having her way.

"Shadow┘oh┘ohh! More┘More! Ugh!" Sonic shouted while holding on her head for dear life. He felt a slap on the butt, which made him yelp in surprise and grinned. He squirms, as he was about to reach his peak. Shadow saw this and started to go faster on him. "Shadow, I'm┘I'm┘AHH!" Sonic burst his seed in Shadow's mouth. Shadow licked it all and smiled. She rose up in front of Sonic and nuzzled his chest. She turned off the water and opened the shower door. She held Sonic's hand and walked out with him. Shadow opened the bathroom door and the window, so all the steam would fly out.

Shadow grabbed towels for her and Sonic and dried off. After they were squeaky clean, they walked out of the bathroom and into Shadow's bedroom. Shadow crawled on the bed and posed in front of Sonic. The moonlight made her naked body shine, which gave Sonic another hard-on. He crawled on the bed with her and suckled on her neck.

"Mmm┘wait, Sonic." Shadow said. She pushed him off and raised her left arm. She was now a boy in front of Sonic. "How about we do it male x male style?"

Sonic nuzzled the handsome hedgie and asked, "Are you sure, baby?"

"I never had sex before as a guy, so I want to know what it feels like. Now, how about we do less talking and more fun?"

Sonic laughed and then took Shadow in his arms and made out with him. He laid Shadow on the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed his lips and went down to kiss his neck. He then went down, kissing his chest, then his stomach. Shadow begged him to go lower. Sonic complied and went lower. He looked into his fur and took out his cock, and Shadow was ready for what's next to come. Shadow tilted his head and moaned loudly, as Sonic stroked on Shadow's member.

"Sonic!" Shadow moaned his name, while Sonic's head went face to face with the member. Sonic's tongue began dancing around the head of Shadow's cock. "Oh Sonic, it tickles!" Shadow shouted. Sonic took the head in his mouth and suckled, as Shadow gripped the bed sheets and moaned out in the room. "Ahhh!" Shadow moaned loudly in pleasure. "Go deeper!"

Sonic obeyed and took a few inches in his mouth. Since Shadow was a "boy-virgin", Sonic wanted to be gentle with him. Shadow rested his hand on Sonic's head and said, "So this is what a blowjob feels like. God, it feels great."

Shadow thrusts upward in Sonic's mouth, but Sonic kept his hips still and continued, as he went faster. He was going like this for about ten minutes until Shadow couldn't hold it any longer.

"Sonic, what's happening!" Shadow yelled while he squirmed on the bed. "I'm gonna┘gonna┘Ohhh!" He felt like the world was falling apart, as he burst his seed in Sonic's mouth and arched his back. After that, he breathed heavily and lied back on the bed. "Sonic, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it." Sonic replied. Shadow cuddled beside Sonic and nuzzled his chest. He spread his legs open, wanting Sonic inside him. "Is this your first time having anal?" Sonic asked. Shadow nodded and showed his entrance in front of Sonic. He licked his lips at the sight of the hole, but he promised himself to be gentle.

"Touch me." Shadow requested. Sonic's head went near the hole and caressed it with his tongue. To Sonic, Shadow didn't give a negative scent. It smelled like heaven to him. Shadow gripped on the sheets again and moaned loudly, "Ah! Sonic!"

Sonic licked around the ring of muscle, caressing it with his tongue. After Shadow was perfectly lubed from Sonic's tongue, Sonic sat up and flipped Shadow on his belly. He rubbed his cock on Shadow's asshole. Shadow said, "Please don't torture me, put it in."

After Shadow said that, Sonic had no worries and entered in slowly, while gripping tightly onto his waist. Shadow gripped onto the bed sheets and moaned loudly, "Nggh┘oh god┘ohh!"

Sonic went deeper into him and Shadow yelled out from pain and pleasure. Sonic relaxed him by whispering a comforting thought in his ear and rubbed his back quills. Shadow relaxed and wanted Sonic to begin. He nodded, and Sonic moved in and out slowly.

"Oh┘Mm┘Shadow." Sonic was shaking. He never had anal before, either. It was so tight, it almost hurt, but he enjoyed it in every way. He finally hit Shadow's sweet spot, and Shadow moaned out in the room. Sonic pulled out and flipped Shadow again. He was on his back, whimpering. Sonic entered in again, hitting Shadow's spot again. Shadow was now seeing stars in his vision, and so was Sonic. Sonic continued humping Shadow and kissed him roughly.

"Oh┘Sonic┘oh┘Sonic┘oh┘Sonic┘" Shadow moaned Sonic's name, like a rhythm.

"Shadow┘I love you┘Oh ah ahh!" Sonic moaned as he kept pounding his thick cock in and out of Shadow. Sonic pulled out again and Shadow rested on his hip. Sonic raised his leg and lied down beside him. He entered again and continued humping his lover.

"Oh┘Sonic┘oh┘Sonic┘oh┘Sonic┘" Shadow continued moaning the rhythm, as Sonic kept thrusting in and out of him lovingly. Two minutes later, Sonic pulled out again and rested on his back.

"Ride me," Sonic plead, "Show me how much you love me." Shadow sat on top of Sonic and took his member inside him again. He began moving up and down, playfully. Sonic began seeing stars in his vision and groaned, "Shadow┘Oh yes┘Oh, yes! Mmm!"

Shadow held onto Sonic's hips, while Sonic grips Shadow's butt and thrusts upward. Shadow grabbed his cock and started pumping it. Sonic saw this and his hand held Shadow's hand and started stroking his erection with him.

"Ahh ahh┘ahhh!" Shadow moaned, as he was in heaven again. Shadow moved faster, as he had that weird feeling happening inside him again. "Sonic, I'm going to┘"

"Me too, Shadow, cum with me!" Sonic cried out. Sonic thrusts one last time and releases inside him.

"Soonniicc!" Shadow came on Sonic's stomach. Shadow pulled Sonic's cock out of his orifice and rolled off. He cuddled him while making out, as he rubbed his sweaty body.

Sonic wrapped Shadow in his arms and whispered, "I love you."

Shadow cuddled in Sonic's arms and replied, "I love you too, baby."

They then fell in a deep sleep.

Sonic now has a great life with Shadow. He plans to be closer with her. He asked her first if it was ok, and she said yes. 


End file.
